witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract: Doors Slamming Shut
/ 200 Cleaver hood Earth elemental trophy |Level = 24 |Enemies = Therazane |Starting_icon = novigrad |Type = contract |Name = Contract: Doors Slamming Shut}} Contract: Doors Slamming Shut is a contract quest in . :Contract: Haunted House :I seek a witcher of unsullied reputation (documentation regarding prior achievements and written references preferred) who will undertake the task of combing the residence on the outskirts of the city recently acquired by the undersigned, Count Kurt Dysart, in order to find and drive off or kill the creature which is haunting it. A sizable reward is guaranteed. '' :''Sincerely, -Kurt Dysart, Count of Anchor by writ of King Foltest (temporarily in residence at the Kingfisher) Walkthrough This quest can only be started from the contract notice found either on Hierarch Square's notice board or Gildorf's notice board (the count won't talk to you if you approach him before getting the notice). Once you have it, head to the second floor in the Kingfisher to find him and he'll ask which school you're from first, though this won't matter much as he'll just make a slightly different comment on whichever option you choose. He'll eventually reveal he doesn't believe the house is haunted, but obviously something is making the house tremble and quake. Once you accept it he'll give you the key to the house to investigate. With the key in hand, head out to Moldavie Residence and unlock the door and start looking inside where, in the second room with the food, the house will tremble. You can examine the food there before continuing into the next room where a bed is. While not needed, the chest at the foot of the bed has Journal from the Moldavie Residence, which gives some insight into the residence's history. At the top of the stairs you'll find scattered salt you can examine, though again it doesn't help to figure out what's going on. Continue downstairs and Geralt will note feeling air coming through a crack in the wall, so blast it open with Aard and head through to discover some ancient elven ruins were right below the house. On the far side of the room, examine the table for Amaverick of Sorano's journal and read it, then examine the large root object on the other table. With both of these, Geralt will conclude it's a power earth elemental, Therazane, before gaining 25 . You'll need to raise the blocked doorway, so now jump into the water and swim down the hallway to the switch here and use it to raise the door, then swim back and go around the other side to get back up. As soon as you approach the door, you'll see the elemental is bound behind a Force Field, which it has almost broken through. You can safely look around the room while the bubble is up, in particular note there's 2 wooden supports in this room. when the fighting starts, avoid hitting these unless you wish for Kurt to die after the quest is done. Once you're ready, head to the device behind the bubble and use Aard on it, then hurry into position as, after a small delay, the device will finally fail and Therazane will try to kill you. Note that if you need to recover (like low health) you can back out of the room to get a small reprieve, as the earth elemental can't follow you into the other room. Once you've killed it, loot it for the earth elemental trophy and the cleaver hood sword, then head back to Kurt. He'll be glad to know the problem is taken care of and will reward you with 200 and 300 , completing the quest. However, if you destroyed the supports, when you visit the residence after some time has passed, a servant will be standing at the southern wall (near the pond) and inform you Kurt died when the ceiling in the ruins collapsed on him. Journal entry :Sprawling out-of-town manors always hide their fair share of mysteries, and the residence on Novigrad's outskirts were no exception. When Geralt found out about a haunted manor owned by a certain Kurt Dysart, he agreed at once to look into the matter. :Geralt discovered the haunted house hid secrets not within its walls, but underneath its foundations. A powerful earth elemental, also known as a d'ao, had been imprisoned in its basement. Geralt knew the creature would destroy the entire neighborhood in the blink of an eye were it ever to break free. He had to act quickly. '' :''Geralt deactivated the magic barrier which had kept the elemental imprisoned and then destroyed it. Once this was done, he had but to visit the manor's owner to collect his reward. Objectives * Talk to Kurt Dysart. * Travel to the haunted mansion. * Investigate the haunted mansion using your Witcher Senses. * Investigate the basement using your Witcher Senses. * Read the diary from the ruined house. * Find the earth elemental. * Deactivate the magic barrier. * Kill the earth elemental. * Take a trophy from the earth elemental. * Collect your reward from Kurt Dysart. Trivia * The name Therazane is a reference to World of Warcraft, where the elemental lord of Earth is also called Therazane. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Therazane the Elemental Boss Fight (Hard Mode) pl:Nawiedzony dom (zlecenie) ru:Заказ: Дом с привидениями Category:The Witcher 3 contracts